a drunk school day
by RAINBOWSKITTLZ9987
Summary: sonic, silver, and shadow are bored at lunch time so sonic decides that they should pretend to be drunk. silveh, silvers older brother, decides they should get really drunk, sugar drunk. lets find out the craziness that ensues in the empty classroom with the 3 drunk hedgies. small sonilver and a bit of shadilver.


A drunk school day

_Rrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggg _the primary schools bell rang throughout the school signalling the time for first lunch. Three grade seven hedgehogs walked out of a classroom laughing hysterically at the joke they pulled on their teacher "did you see her FACE!?" a blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes, peach fur on his face, arms and stomach, breathed. "Hehe yeah! That was hilarious!" a silvery white hedgehog with pure white fur lining his neck giggled. The other hedgehog, was a raven coloured hedgehog with crimson streaks on his head quills, arms and legs, he said nothing but laughed under his breath. "Hey shads?" the blue asked the black "yes sonic?" the black answered the blue one whose name resided as sonic. "And its shadow" the black answered "okay, okay, _shadow, _the mighty grump, I've got an epic idea" sonic winked at the two "what do you think silver?" sonic asked the silver hedgehog, whose name was silver. "You haven't even told us idiot" silver said while they walked slowly to their bags, so they could collect their lunches. "Hey! I'm not an idiot!" sonic cried defensively, shadow scoffed "could've fooled me", they had reached their destination that had been the bags. "Shut up" sonic snapped "any way… this idea seems pretty fun, you want me tell you?" sonic said, the two others nodded "we should pretend that we're drunk!" sonic said a bit loudly. "I haven't been drunk before but we could just act goofy or something" sonic aid as an afterthought "shadow will have a bit of trouble though" silver said pointing to the hedgehog who had already started eating an apple. "Huh?" shadow muttered through the apple as the two eyes laid on him. "We might need some real stuff for it to work on him" sonic said half angrily, shadow had the most confused face, "real stuff?" he questioned the two plotters.

"I recon I can help you two!" a slightly lower pitched version of silvers voice piped up, "SILVEH!?" silver cried out in surprise. "Why the hell are you at school? You should be at the high school!" silver almost screamed "shut up boy" silveh hissed "I'm invisible to everyone but you three, and I can help with this… thing you three are up to" silveh said. "Okay! What are you helping with" sonic asked curious, "getting you three drunk of course" "WHAT!?" shadow yelled.

5 minutes later the three had eaten almost all of the entire cake that was seated in front of them by silveh. The cake was rainbow on the inside, had white frosting, and rainbow sprinkles on the top. It was pretty big and had almost ten cups of sugar in it. Silveh decided to video the kids to show them after they came out of the drunk, he slowly brought out his phone and silently videoed them "This cake is delicious" sonic giggled "yeah!" shadow laughed rolling on the ground. Silver jumped on shadow "what are you doing shads?" silver asked while sitting on his chest. "I'm rolling around!" shadow giggled, and sonic and silver soon followed. Silveh watched with amusement at the three idiot seventh graders. "Hey sonic?" silver said wanting Sonic's attention for a second "yeah silvy?" sonic answered, shadow was shaking with random bouts of laughter wracking his sugar drunk body. "What's straddling mean?" silver questioned the other "well… why don't I show you?" sonic said excitedly. Silveh quirked an eyebrow as he sat to watch the show, secretly he told himself not to interfere no matter what. "Lie down on your back" sonic instructed to silver, who following the instruction lied on the floor on his back giggling to himself. "What next sonic?" silver asked cutely as sonic shuffled closer "I just do this" and without missing a beat sonic sat with his knees on either side of silver "awesome! Shadow are you alright?" Silver questioned looking over at a very flushed shadow that was staring at them. "Did I miss something?" shadow questioned, sonic laughed crazily at shadows clueless yet cute face. Unknown to sonic though, when he laughed he was making silver pretty aroused "sonic~" silver moaned "stop…" sonic looked down at the now panting silver "why?" "It feels weird" silver muttered. Silveh had to stifle a laugh at the obviously aroused silver in fear they would notice him. Shadow was trying to stand, but fell onto sonic and silver instead. "Oops" shadow muttered. The scene would look so suggestive to anyone who happened to walk in, silver was being crushed with sonic pressed against his chest, sonic face was buried in silvers chest fluff. Shadow was pressed against Sonic's back, both of his hands on the side of sonic and silver. "Sorry guys" shadow laughed as he rolled off the two and curled a little beside silver, "it's fine!" sonic giggled like a mad-man, sonic than realized the closeness of his and silvers face and blushed a bit. "Sonic! Shadow! I got a game we can play!" silver cried out scaring the hell out of a half asleep shadow and an embarrassed sonic "what is it silver?!" sonic asked excited, shadow sat up and sat real close to the two to hear "we should play truth, dare, double dare, kiss, lover, torture!" silver said "awesome!" shadow and sonic cried together, they looked at each other "JINX UNDERCOVER YOU OWE ME A SODA!" they cried at the same time then started laughing. "Okay let's start!" shadow said they both nodded and sat in a circle. "I'll start!" sonic yelled and looked at shadow "shadow, truth, dare, double dare, kiss, love or torture" sonic asked, shadow thought a little bit "dare" he said at last, sonic and silver giggled and sonic said "I dare you to kiss silver on the cheek." Sonic said with an evil glint in his eyes, shadow shrugged and shuffled to silver and kissed his cheek, as soon as he did the three went into a huge laughing fit. "I didn't think you had it in you shads" sonic heaved, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye. 's-shut up sonic" shadow stammered "silver... Truth, dare, double dare, kiss, love, or torture." Shadow asked exasperated. "Truth" silver smiled "do you have a crush on someone and if yes who?" shadow asked after a short think, silver paused a look of horror on his face "I like… lamp" silver said "lamp?" sonic and shadow asked confused "yes" "are you just listing random things in the room and saying you love them?" "No… I love lamp" silver said looking into shadows eyes, but before they could say anything else, sonic passed out. "Wow what…" another sound came from the left and what showed was a passed out silveh from laughing to hard. Shadow looked into silver eyes and said "I love lamp to" before they both passed out from the sugar high.

**When they wake up **

"Are you boys okay?" asks the teacher nudging shadow with her shoe "stop that silver…" shadow moaned, the cat teacher blushed at what the boy said, the rest of the class giggled at shadow. Suddenly all three of the boys jumped awake, all with killer headaches "oh" they muttered in unison with a hand to their heads. "What did you boys do while we were at lunch" she questioned "we ate cake and then I forget" silver said quietly. They three boys look at each other confused, they were going to get a huge surprise when they ask silveh though and see the video.


End file.
